The Alternate Destiny
by Jediferret
Summary: [Reposted] A survivor of Raccoon City searches for her rescuers. Elza Walker oneshot. Constructive criticism required, please read and review.


Title: The Alternate Destiny

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A survivor of Raccoon City searches for her rescuers only to find herself caught up in a battle to take down Umbrella. One shot.

Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil and all character within the story. I'm not making any money on this.

Author's Note: I'm reposting this old story in the hopes that I can get an honest opinion on it. Please, if you see flaws in my writing, this story is the one where you can offer advice. I would very much like to improve my writing style. Any advice or constructive criticism is much appreciated. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

_She was falling into blackness. She was waiting for the end hoping it would be quick. But it never came._

"_ELZA!"_

Elza Walker shot up in her bed, a scream on the edge of her voice. But, the only sound that came out was her ragged breathing. She remembered the one who screamed her name. Leon was his name. For four and a half years she had been searching for him. Four and a half years since that horrible day in Raccoon City.

It was supposed to be a normal day for Elza. She was a student who left her city home looking to start a motorcycle racing team at Raccoon University. Upon arriving at Raccoon City, she was attacked by blood thirsty zombies. On her motorcycle, she raced to Raccoon City Police Department for refuge. This ended up being a mistake since the entire building was overrun with zombies and monsters. Scared and alone, a lone officer came to her rescue, Leon Scott Kennedy.

Giving her a gun, ammo, strengthening words and advice they tried to escape. But, they were separated during a clash between Leon and a large monster in a trench coat that Leon had nicknamed Mr. X.

After nearly running out of ammo trying to make to the sewers, she ran into another member of the RPD, ex-STARS member, Jill Valentine. Between the two of them and some extra help from another survivor, they escape with their lives.

Afraid of what Umbrella would do if they found her alive, Elza went into hiding. Now, four years later, she regretted not helping out those who had saved her. All who she knew survived, were reported missing and were wanted by the authorities.

Elza knew that Umbrella was ready to draw its last breath as the US government closed in on the doomed company. Too many incidents had occurred. The last was the disappearance of the Umbrella cruise liner, The Spencer Rain just a couple of months ago. Seeing 'disappearance' and 'Umbrella' in the same sentence didn't surprise her.

Elza headed for the bathroom, grabbing a towel on her way in. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, she saw the dark circles under eyes. She couldn't seem to get a decent night's sleep since Raccoon City. She turned on the faucet and doused her face with cold water in the hopes it would wake her up a bit.

Afterward, she headed for the kitchen to grab an energy drink from the fridge. She had been living in a dingy apartment outside Queens, New York in the hopes of bumping into someone from Raccoon. Seeing that they probably weren't there, she was thinking about trying Washington DC next. _Someone must be there… somewhere…_ She thought to herself.

She sighed, feeling a little depressed that her search had been unsuccessful. _Perhaps I'm too late?_

As she stared at her drink, deep in thought, the phone started to ring. Startled, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Walker?"

"Yes."

"I have some information that might be of interest to you."

Elza took in a deep breath and released it. "I'm listening."

Flushing Meadows Park

Queens, New York

After checking her watch for the tenth time in the past fifteen minutes, Elza was getting apprehensive. Whoever this mystery person on the phone was, he was very late. She just prayed she didn't just step into a trap.

Looking around the park, she watched the people around her suspiciously. The man had told her to wait in front of the globe. Being one of the largest structures in the park, she knew immediately what he was talking about. Her dirty blond hair whipped around her young face as the wind picked up.

She was feeling uneasy now. This guy was really late. Swallowing, Elza eyes darted back and forth trying to spot something amiss. She saw nothing except three men that were talking to each other. She looked down to see that her shoe was untied. As she bent down to tie it, she heard a ping right where her head was.

Then she was a flash of something in a nearby tree. _A sniper!_ _They're trying to kill me!_ Her mind raced as she dashed for the nearest cover. Taking refuge behind a tree, she realized that she was weaponless and had no way to fight back. Her heart pounded as she attempted to formulate a plan of escape.

Looking to her left, she noticed that three men that were talking were no longer in sight. _Please let them have the notion to call the police. _She begged in her mind. She peered past the tree trunk only for the sniper to fire at her again.

The only plan she could come with was to run and hope she didn't get shot. She had a chance. Bolting would surprise the sniper and he wouldn't have a chance to get a lock on her.

_Here goes nothing._ She told herself. Taking a breath, she bolted. Whoever was hired to kill her had good aim and was obviously skilled. She didn't even cover three feet before he fired and she was hit in her right leg.

She went down hard, her teeth jarring at the impact of concrete. A second past and she waited for the end. But, the three men she saw before had surrounded her. One shouted and fired his gun in the direction of the sniper as the other two helped her to her feet.

"He's in the trees!" The one with the gun shouted.

Everything was a blur of gunshots and yells as she was half dragged into a waiting black van. Hearing the door slam shut, she heard someone shout at the driver to move.

"Elza? Elza? Can you hear me?"

Elza looked at the one who had just saved her life. His face was familiar, but she wasn't sure where she had seen it. She nodded at him in answer to his question.

"You're going to be fine, kiddo. My name is Chris. I was asked to find you."

"Chris?" She said, looking at him. "Who…?"

"Jill Valentine. You know her. She was part of my team in Raccoon City."

"Redfield?"

Chris grinned. "Yeah. Heard of me?"

"From Jill. She told me that she needed to search for you. I… I didn't join her." Elza look down ashamed of herself.

"No one could blame you." Chris said. "Besides, Umbrella was searching for you. It was better for you to stay in hiding. But, why were you looking for us?"

Elza looked at him again in surprise. "How'd you know I was looking for you?"

"Answer my question first." He stated as one of the other men started to patch up her leg.

"I suppose it was because I didn't just want to sit back and watch anymore. I didn't want Umbrella to think I was going to let them win. If I can help to bring Umbrella down, then I want to do it."

Chris nodded. "To answer your question, Leon works for an Anti-Umbrella organization with the government and was keeping tabs on you after he found out you were still alive."

"Leon's alive?" Elza asked, surprised again.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, nice guy. Anyway, we intercepted that call you took and knew it was a set-up. So, we came to your rescue."

Elza crossed her arms and looked him skeptically. "How do I know you're not trying to set me up?"

Chris looked at her darkly. "If we wanted you dead, we would have done it already." Then he brightened. "Besides, my sister wants to meet the infamous Elza Walker that Leon and Jill keep talking about."

"Oh."

"We're here, Chris. I'll drive around to make sure we're not followed." The driver said. "Hey, Elza! Long time no see."

"Carlos?"

"One and only, sweetheart." Carlos Oliveira said with a grin.

Elza rolled her eyes trying not to look or think about the wound in her leg. The two other men she didn't recognize. One was a largely built man with a beard and mustache who looked to be in his 40's. The other who was working on her leg was actually a woman about the same age as herself. She had a sweet face with short brown hair with a green bandana wrapped around her head. A STARS logo was imprinted on all their uniforms.

"You're all STARS?"

Chris nodded. "This is our weapons expert, Barry Burton and our medic, Rebecca Chambers."

Elza nodded her greeting and received an acknowledgement from both people. Rebecca grinned a little as she finished up on her leg.

"There you go, Elza. Hope it feels okay." Rebecca said with an innocent grin that brightened up her face.

"Yeah, thanks." Elza smiled back at her.

Soon after that, the van slowed to a stop and the small group exited the van. Carlos came around to help her out of the van.

"You've gained weight." He said as he supported her.

"And you haven't changed a bit, amigo."

Carlos grinned as they walked through the underground garage to an elevator.

"Where are we?" Elza asked Chris.

"Our temporary home." He stated as he climbed onto the elevator.

"I hate elevators." Elza muttered as the doors closed.

Once they had reached the studio apartment, the group was greeted enthusiastically by Chris' sister, Claire. After a brief introduction, Claire made a pot of coffee as the rest of the group talked around a large, round metal table.

"So, where's Jill?" Elza asked.

Carlos snorted. "That lady went loco. Who knows what she's up to."

"Actually, she's in France doing a follow up on one of Umbrella's main laboratories." Chris corrected.

Elza nodded as Claire came out with the coffee.

"But, since you were looking for us, you wanted to join us, right?" He asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well sure, if I can help."

Chris looked at Barry and they seemed to communicate wordlessly. It was as if they were reading each other's mind. Barry nodded and grinned.

"You do realize that you're putting your life on the line here. Umbrella will see you as a threat." Barry stated.

"They already view me as a threat otherwise they wouldn't be trying to kill me." She reasoned. With a yawn, she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"The blood loss from your wound is making you tired. Maybe you should lie down for a little bit." Rebecca said.

"Maybe you're right." Elza said as she stood up. "Where are you guys going to sleep?"

"We've got some sleeping bags, so we'll just crash on the floor." Barry replied as Chris is seen bringing out an armload of blankets.

"I just feel bad that I get the couch while the rest of you have to sleep on the floor."

Rebecca pushed her onto the couch. "You're sleeping on the couch. Doctor's orders. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

_Dude, she's got one heck of a temper. _Elza thought. _What am I getting myself into?_

"I know it's still pretty early, but we should all get some sleep while we still can." Chris announced.

"Why would that be, Chris?" Claire inquired with her hands on her hips.

"Because I said so and I'm in charge of this outfit."

"That is so not a good reason." She snorted.

"We're leaving tomorrow. You know, to find a new hideout?" Barry told her.

"I know. I just wanted to razz him since he is my brother. I can't let him think he can run my life."

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be a squished Claire popsicle next to your Steve monster in Antarctica."

"Alright, alright. Shut up."

As they started to get comfortable, an argument erupted between Rebecca and Carlos over a fluffy, blue blanket.

"Give me back my blanket, you big retard."

"But, it's mine. It feels so nice against my skin." Carlos pouted.

"Dude, you're a mercenary and that's a girly blanket anyway." Chris sighed.

"I know, but just because I slept in the mud doesn't mean I liked it. I like soft, fluffy things."

A snort escapes a very amused Barry. "You sound like my daughters."

Elza grinned as she watched the bickering continue. Being away from her family for so long had made her miss the noise. As the fighting continued, Elza feel asleep.

As the night wore on, Elza is awakened from the best sleep she had in months. She looks around and smiled when she saw Carlos and Rebecca sleeping back to back, each with a corner of the object of contention. What amused her the most were the fluffy, smiling sheep on it.

The amused look on her face faded when she heard whispering outside the front door. The sound of men running in armor and guns being readied made her realize that this was the sound that woke her up.

Barry was sleep just beside the couch, so she reached down and nudged him awake.

"I think there's trouble outside." She whispered.

Barry nodded and pulled out his Colt Python from under the couch. He kicked Chris awake as he headed for the door. Chris, being smart enough to keep quiet, started waking up the other members as Barry looked out the peephole.

"Bad company." He said softly, watching as armed men poured from the elevator at the end of the hallway.

"How many?" Chris asked.

Barry flashes his fingers for 25.

"Holy crap! Let's go, people. Head for the chimney." Chris ordered quietly.

"Chimney?" Elza asked him.

"Just follow Rebecca." He said. "Carlos, you take the rear, I'll take the point."

Chris leads them up the fire-escape and up to the roof. As they make it half across the roof, they hear the door of their apartment get kicked open followed by shouting.

"They're going to be on us any second. We have to move!" Chris announced. "To the next building."

They cross over a make-shift bridge to the next rooftop. As Elza crossed the bridge, which consisted of two ladders with plywood on top, she remembered how much she disliked heights and kept telling herself not to look down. When Barry and Carlos made it across, they removed the ladders so their pursuers would have to jump across.

As they make it to the third building, they heard voices. They took cover and attempted to listen in since the men's voiced carried in the still, quiet night.

"Where'd they go? They have to be somewhere?"

"Two of you cross over to the next building and two of you check the alley. I'll see about getting a bead on her. She couldn't have gone far."

Chris looked at Barry again. "Take the ladies to the get away car. Carlos and I will take care of the men."

"You're not going to kill them, are you?" Elza asked with concern.

"No." Chris replied. "They're just doing their job. It wouldn't be right to kill my fellow service men."

"They'll just have really bad headaches later." Carlos said cheerfully. "Okay, lady?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. I ain't no lady." Elza said sarcastically.

"You can say that again." Carlos muttered.

Getting a look from Chris, Barry grabs Elza by the arm and starts dragging her off before she could come up with a smart reply. Barry takes the lead as Claire took up the rear. They cross over three more buildings and travel down the fire escape to the nearest floor. From there, they took the elevator to the garage and piled into a black, unmarked van.

Each heaved a relieved sigh as Barry closed the sliding door and climbed into the driver's seat. He drove up to the elevator and waited.

"This is an exclusive building." Elza observed. "How'd you guys get to park the van here?"

"Chris rented an apartment under the name Himey Shmoolitz." Claire snickered.

"I didn't know he was Jewish."

"I didn't either."

Within moments, Chris and Carlos piled into the van and collapsed.

"Move!" Chris shouted.

"How's it goin', Himey?" Elza grinned.

Chris looks at her and grins. "Oy Vay."

Rebecca signed. "Man that was close. How'd they find us?"

"I know it wasn't me. I know how to shake a tail and no one followed us." Carlos said in his defense.

Chris padded him on the shoulder in a manly fashion. "I know man. It wasn't you."

They all look at Rebecca.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Did you remove that bullet from Elza's leg?" Chris asked.

"No. I wasn't prepared for surgery. Besides, I thought I'd wait until we got to a more secure place. This isn't the movies, ya know. I can't take it out with a pocket knife."

"Well, guess what?" Chris grinned. "You get to do that now." He hands her his knife.

"Oh crap, no." Elza said looking at the knife.

"Why?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, why?" Elza reiterated.

"Because, I think I know how they found us. They weren't trying to kill Elza. They were using her to get to us. I believe they shot her with a tracking device." Chris said, then looked at Claire and Carlos. "Hold her down."

"Give me the knife." Rebecca said. "I'm gonna need some light and something to stop the bleeding."

"Glad you brought that fuzzy, girly blanket with you, Carlos. We're going to need it." Chris said, grabbing it from inside his vest.

"Hey!"

Chris starts ripping the blanket into strips. When he was finished, he tossed Carlos a corner with one sheep on it. "A little souvenir for you buddy."

Carlos grabs it. "Sheep killer."

As Rebecca looms over Elza's leg with the knife, Elza starts struggling. "Don't you guys have any pain killers or something?"

"I have a little scotch left." Barry said, tossing a bottle to Chris.

"Gimme it!" Elza snatched the bottle from Chris and downed it. "Get it over with. Oh god, let me pass out." She groaned as she flopped into Claire's arms.

Moments later…

"Got it!" Rebecca said triumphantly, holding up the bullet.

Claire and Carlos both held an arm and shoulder while Chris sat on Elza's good leg.

"Is it over yet?" Elza groaned.

"No. Rebecca still has to dump that bottle of alcohol on your leg." Chris said with a grin. "Tell us all you know." He continued gleefully.

"You're being mean, Chris." Claire chastised him. "Remember that time Rebecca had to dig that bullet out of your shoulder. You screamed like a little girl."

"Well, it's not like she a wonderful bedside manner." He muttered.

It was good thing that not many people where up at that time in the morning because they would be wondering who was screaming bloody murder as a black van zoomed down the dark, city streets.

"Having second thoughts?" Chris asked her taking the device from Rebecca.

"Only about you being a nice guy." She said in pain.

"Well, at least your charming personality hasn't vanished." He said under his breath. "Now, about this tracking device…"

Claire huffed as she grabbed it from him and proceeded to toss it out the window.

Chris grinned. "That's my sister."

"So, now what?" Barry asked from the front seat.

Elza felt like kicking Chris, but he was still sitting on her leg and Rebecca was in the process of bandaging her leg.

"Head west on I-80." Chris told Barry.

"West?" Elza asked as Claire helped her into a sitting position.

"We're heading to Nebraska."

"Why?"

"Because, that's where we'll regroup with Leon and Bruce." Chris said with a frown. "If you're having doubts, please speak up so we can drop you off somewhere."

Elza closed her eyes for a second and sighed. "No, I'm going to help. It's better than staying at home waiting for Umbrella to find me."

Chris nodded, excepting her answer. He and the rest of the group settled in for a long trip. Elza couldn't sleep though. She was going onto another adventure. An adventure that will put an end to her fears and put her troubles from Raccoon City to rest.

This isn't the end. This is just the beginning.


End file.
